Terraria: A New Beginning
by mpc149
Summary: Being written for my friends' enjoyment. Disclaimer: I Do not own Terraria or anything in the Terraria game.
1. Beginning

(Disclaimer: I don't own Terraria or anything inside the game.)

A man wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt woke inside surrounded very thick darkness. The man got up and tried to look around through the darkness that surrounded. He had blue-green eyes, short dark brown hair, and some stubble on his chin. He finally asked himself.

"Is this the shadow realm? It's a lot darker than I thought it would be." The man began to ask himself, as he tries to see through the darkness.

"Hell...Being this place for too long can drive any person insane...I should screw figuring out where I am and start finding a way out." The man said as he began to walk forward. Few minutes pass as he walks through.

"I don't think this isn't working..." He said while scratching the back of his head. Little did he know a figure shrouded using the shadows.

"Master Matt, welcome to the world of Konin. Well actually this is a world between Earth and Konin. You are being summoned to Konin through some ancient powerful magic." The shrouded man says to Matt with a calm and deep voice. Matt turns around toward the direction of the voice.

"It's great to meet you and all, but...what? I'm being summoned to a world I've never heard of and does this person EVEN know me. More importantly how do YOU, know me." Matt began to shout at the man.

"Calm down. The summoning only summons somebody from your world at random, so the answer to your question is no, he or she does not know you. I only know your name because I'm the Overseer of this place, nothing escapes from my sight." The Overseer said maintaining his calm composure.

"So you're basically a 'god' of the Shadow Realm?" Matt asked the Overseer.

"This is not what you call the "Shadow Realm," this is the Abyss. Like I said before, is a world between yours and Konin." The Overseer said to the young man.

"So...Since I'm being "Summoned" to this Konin place, how do I get there?" Matt began to ask the Overseer while trying to comprehend what he just heard. The Overseer opens two passages of light to each side of Matt.

"The door to you right, will lead to Konin. The door to your left, will lead you back to Earth. We already know what your answer will be, don't we? Your curiosity will overwhelm you and you will enter the passage to your right." The Overseer explains.

"Thank you, I will be on my way now." Matt says as he walks into the passage to his right. As Matt exits the passage, he notices breath taking landscape of mountains and forests. Matt looks down to notice that he is floating in midair.

"Wait...How am I floating?...Holy Shit!" Matt began to shout as he began to plummet to the ground. Matt crashes into the ground, groaning in pain.

"Why couldn't that damn Overseer just make that door over two feet over the ground..." Matt mumbles to himself as he gets up. Matt looks around him noticing the copper pickaxe, copper ax, and the copper spear.

"At least he was kind enough to give me a few stuff...But where the hell am I going to keep this stuff?" Matt said while holding the pickaxe and the spear. About a minute later while trying to plan out what to do next, Matt hears a shout of a man coming towards him.

"Hello there, traveler!" The friendly voice shouted while he ran towards Matt. Matt pointed his lance at the man running towards him.

"Noah, whoa, whoa! I'm not someone you need to worry yourself over!" The man jumped back when Matt pointed his lance at the man.

"My name is Geoff. Geoff the Guide. I help out people who seem lost, and you seem lost, my good man." Geoff told Matt, with a friendly voice.

"Excuse my lack of trust, but I see no reason to trust you. You could easily be leading me into a trap." Matt began to tell Geoff with speculation.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. We guides are subordinates of the Overseer, we help those who are summoned here from your world." Geoff explained to Matt, to fill in the lack of trust.

"I see...Do you know just who summoned me here, and why?" Matt asked the guide, trying to find answers.

"Unfortunately I do not, but I can take you back to a small village where some people who are from this world reside." Geoff offered Matt.

"Well...I'm not in much of a position to deny. My answer is yes, I'll gladly accept your offer." Matt said to Geoff.

"Excellent! Well then, off we go, but first I must give you this!" The guide gives Matt a small sphere.

"What is this?" Matt asks the guide, while staring at the small sphere.

"That is the 'Pocket.' It uses magic to store things you find lying here or there inside it. It is very useful when you have too many things to carry at once. Just think of the items you have that you want to be stored." Geoff explained. Matt's spear, pickaxe and ax disappear into the small sphere. Matt than stores the sphere in one of his pockets.

"Now then, let us go!" The guide grabs Matt's arm and they rush off. About a hour passes after Matt met Geoff.

"Well...Can you tell me a little history about this place?" Matt asks the Geoff, with much curiosity.

"I will gladly explain! Long ago, the goddess of this world, named Slarra, created this world using her magic. She created all of the beings such as the goblins, birds, animals, and more! One day she wondered if there was anybody like her somewhere else. She created a magic of summoning, she transported a man from your world to hers. Eventually the two became closer and closer, which they fell in love with each other. They eventually started a family and a new race of people, called the Srrle. More people were transported using this summoning technique. And thus the race prospered." Geoff explained with much excitement.

"Wow, interesting." Matt said with intrigue.

"Ah! We are finally here! You will love the people here, I'm sure of it!" Geoff with much excitement. The two look reach the small village and begin to make their way towards it. The guide drags Matt into a small store.

"This is the merchant, Oliver, he sells a variety of items." Matt looked up to see an old man with a white beard, a brown coat, and blue jeans.

"Why hello young man, would you like to buy blocks of dirt?" The merchant asks Matt with a rough voice.

"Uh...No thank you." Matt said to the tall old man.

"Oliver, this is a person from another world, his name is Matt." Geoff explained to Oliver.

"Ah, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Oliver, it is a pleasure to meet you...Are sure you don't want any dirt blocks? Oliver asked Matt.

"Its great to meet you, Oliver, and no thank you." Matt says to the merchant.

"Now then, Matt, lets go see the other people here." Matt and the Guide walk out of the store to see the others. The two walk into a small house where a nurse is patching another man's wound.

"Well then, your arm is all patched up, just don't get yourself into more trouble." The nurse said with somewhat of a harsh tone to the man. Geoff and Matt walk up to the nurse and man.

"Claire. Blade, this is Matt. He will be living in this village with us." Geoff introduced Matt to the two. Blade was the first to walk up to Matt and shook hands with him.

"Hey Matt, the name is Blade. I'm one of the fighters of this small village. I use an iron boomerang and a silver bow. What kind of weapons do you use?" The fighter asked Matt.

"Hey...well can't say I was given a choice for a weapon...but I have this copper spear." Matt said to Blade. The nurse then walks up to Matt.

"Hello, Matt. My name is Claire, I am the nurse of this small village. Come to me if you're hurt, but I don't work for free." The introduced herself to Matt.

"It is nice to meet, Claire." Matt said to the nurse.

"There is one more person I'd like you to meet." Geoff said to Matt. The two walked out of the house to meet someone entering the village.

"Ah, here he comes now. Serion! Come here!" Geoff shouted to the man. The man walked over to the two.

"Who is this?" Serion asked Geoff.

"I'm Matt, judging by what Geoff shouted, you are Serion?" Matt asked Serion.

"Yup, that is me." Serion said sheathing his blade. The large sword had a small handle inside the blade.

"Interesting blade you have there." Matt said, pointing at Serion's blade.

"It is one interesting blade." Serion shrugged.

"The nurse is one bundle of joy, isn't she?" Matt joked. Serion began to laugh.

"I think you and I will be good friends. I guess you want me to train him tomorrow?" Serion asked the guide.

"That'd be great." Geoff said to Serion.

"Alright, meet me outside the village tomorrow, Matt." Serion said to Matt before walking back to his home.

"Luckily for you Matt, we have a spare home for you to reside in. Come with me." The two walked to the spare house. Geoff opens the door, the two enters inside the house.

"So, what do you think of it?" Geoff asked. Matt takes a little look around; The house has a table and chair, an anvil, a bed, a closet, crafting table, and a furnace.

"It's nice." Matt said while walking around inside.

"I'll be right back, wait here." Geoff said, then walks out. Matt walks up to the closet and opens it, to find nothing. He shuts the closet and walks over to furnace. Geoff walks back into Matt's house.

"You can't be wearing that outfit forever so I got you something from Oliver's shop." Geoff said, carrying a black trench coat, a brown shirt, and white jeans.  
Matt takes the clothes from the Geoff and places them onto the crafting table.

"Thank you, Geoff." Matt said to the guide.

"It was no problem. I'll be heading out now, just give me a holler if you need anything." Geoff said with a friendly tone before leaving. Matt shuts the door when the guide leaves. Matt walks over to the bed and lies down on it.

"This world truly is interesting. I'm kinda glad I chose to enter that passage." Matt smirks before going to sleep.


	2. Training

(Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Terraria or anything that was used in Terraria)

Early next morning, Matt walked out of the home wearing the brown shirt, white jeans, and the black trench coat. He walked out to the edge of the village where Serion stood. The two exchanged greetings and went into the woods. The two traveled through the woods for about fifteen minutes. They eventually ran into three slimes.

"Three...blob looking...things." Matt said, while staring at the the slimes.

"Those are slimes. Easy to kill, they are good for training those who are new to fighting. They also drop gel which is good for torches." Serion explained to Matt.

"Might as well start practicing on them." Matt said while a copper lance appeared in his right hand, holding The Pocket in his left hand.

"Go ahead, I doubt you can screw up against a few slimes." Serion said. Matt then walked up to the slimes and began stabbing the slimes with his lance. Serion grabs an apple off a tree while Matt fights the slimes. A slime jumps behind Matt, which he slams the slime with the back of his lance. Matt then cuts the side of a slime, killing it.

"Well done, for a person who is new to fighting, you aren't too shabby." Serion said to Matt while clapping. The two then went to a nearby cave filled with a few torches. Matt walked up to one of the torches.

"When did you place these? Matt asked.

"A few months ago." Serion said, while walking into the cave carrying his blade.

"Shouldn't they have gone out over time?" Matt asked with a confused look.

"What kind of logic is that?" Serion said as if Matt said something completely idiotic. The two went further into the cave. After about ten minutes, Serion pointed up at a bunch of bats.

"Things get slightly harder, you have to kill those bats now." Serion said. Matt walks in front of Serion and tosses his lance at one of the bats, killing it. The other bats then attack Matt.

"Well...I should have thought this one through..." Matt then runs away from the bats, while holding The Pocket. He uses it to bring out the copper ax from it. Serion watches while scratching the back of his head.

"At least he is improvising." Serion says, while Matt swings his ax at the bats. Matt then picks a rock and tosses it at the bats. While the bats backs off for a moment, Matt rushes over to the lance and immediately picks it up. A bat charges at Matt, but gets impaled by Matt's lance.

"That should be the last of them." Matt said while the copper ax goes back into The Pocket. A bat then lands on Matt's back and begins to bite him. Matt shouts in pain, while running back and forth trying to get the bat off his back. Serion sighs and walks over, then easily slashes the bat off his back without cutting Matt's back.

"Hah..aha..Thanks...Serion." Matt groaned in pain, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's no problem, I also noticed some iron ore over there. Go try mining it with your copper pickaxe." Serion tells Matt, while pointing to a small section of the cave, where the iron ore is. The lance goes back into The Pocket, while a copper pickaxe comes out. Matt walks over to the small batch of iron ore, and tries to mine the ore with it. Matt gets a good amount of iron ore, about the size of a watermelon. The iron ore goes into the The Pocket.

"Well you seem to have a basic concept on fighting. I'm sure you can handle cutting down a tree on your own." Serion chuckled as the two exited the cave. The two head back to the village to end the training for the day. A week passes by after the day's training.

Early in the morning, Blade knocks on Matt's door. Matt opens the door.

"Come on, we're heading for the city." Blade said. Matt walked over to the crafting table and picked up The Pocket. The two passed over a mountain overlooking a large city.

"How did I not know there was a city just over the mountain." Matt says, while looking at the city.

"Yes, it is impressive." Blade says, tossing his boomerang and catching it when it comes back. Matt begins to walk down to the city when he hears Blade.

"It also has lots of beautiful women!" Blade says, his eyes glowing. Matt then starts chuckling awkwardly. The two enter the city with buildings made of stone. The two enter a building made of a darker stone than most stones. Matt looked around inside the building, noticing a board with a list of jobs. Blade pulls a piece of paper off the board.

Wanted: Someone to destroy the large toad wrecking havoc. Reward: 20 Silver.

"We'll continue your training with this." Blade said holding the paper. The two left the city and began to head to a nearby cave. They stood in front of the cave for a moment.

"Why are we standing here?" Matt asked Blade.

"To make us look awesome." Blade replied.

"Good point, but we should get moving." The two went inside, further they went in, the darker it became. Blade and Matt took a torch to provide light. Water dripping can be heard from certain parts of the cave. Eventually the two entered a large cave.

"The toad should be in here. When we find it, you'll fight him." Blade said while searching the room for the toad. About a minute after entering the cave, a large grayish toad falls from the ceiling and lands in the center of the room. Matt takes out an iron lance from The Pocket.

"Wait, where did you get an iron lance?" Blade asked.

"I made it after I got back from training with Serion." Matt explained. The toad lunged at Matt after Matt finished talking. Matt immediately jumped out of the way to dodge the incoming attack. Matt ran up to the toad and stabbed it into the chest. The toad slammed one of its arm into Matt's side, sending him flying a few feet away from the toad, leaving the lance in its chest. The toad jumps at Matt.

"Wow...even with the lance inside in its chest..." Matt said, before diving out of the way. Matt looks to his right, noticing the small button. He looked up to see a boulder hanging from the ceiling. Matt jumps behind the button.

"Now then, lets see if the toad isn't bright." Matt said standing a few feet behind the button. The toad approaches Matt cautiously. Unknowingly, the toad presses on the button and a large boulder lands on the toad, crushing it. Matt walks over to the toad and pulls out the lance from the toad. He stabs the toad in the chest one last time to make sure it is dead.

"Come on, Matt, lets go get that reward." Blade says. Blade and Matt leave the cave and retrieve their reward for killing the toad. Blade split the reward in half. Matt got ten silver, while Blade the other ten. As Matt exits the city, he hears Blade.

"I'm going to stick around and-" Before Blade can continue he gets cut off.

"And hit on the women here." Matt finished Blade's sentence.

"Yeah..." Blade walks away hitting on the first women he sees. Matt heads back to the village with the ten silver in The Pocket. As Matt enters back into the village, then Oliver runs up to Matt.

"Boy, we have problem!" Oliver shouts as Matt. Matt his hand over his right ear.

"What is so bad, that requires causing my eardrums to explode?" Matt said with an annoyed tone.

"Our money got stolen!" Oliver kept shouting.

"What." Matt said.


	3. Thief

(Disclaimer: I Do not own Terraria or anything used in Terraria.)

"What the hell do you mean somebody stole our money! Who the hell did?" Matt started toshout at Oliver.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the man wore a purple gi. Serion went hunting after him, southeast of here."

"I'll go after him also!" Matt ran off shouting. Somewhere outside of the village, Serion is running through the forest.

"Come on out, you piece of shit! I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you will be able to tell me what the material on my boot is!" Serion shouted, as he is looking for the thief.

"He's really upset. Heh. This is so fun." The man in a gi says, hiding behind a tree. He silent ran away in the opposite direction. He steps on a branch, which Serion immediately notices. Serion then charges at the man. An arrow flies by Serion, he quickly blocks it with his large silver blade. The thief began to fire multiple arrows at Serion using his golden bow. Serion dodged most of the arrows, the arrows hit the trees behind him. Serion blocked the last few arrows fired at him. Serion reached the thief and swung his large blade at him, which the thief dodged by jumping back. The thief fired an arrow after dodging Serion's attack, Serion then slashed at the thief multiple times. The thief fired an arrow in response. Serion gets cut across the side by the arrow, while the thief got slashed across the left arm by Serion's slash. The thief readied another arrow while Serion prepared another slash. The two then charged at each other.

A man wearing a yellow assassin's outfit and a white hand band wrapped around his forehead, was walking through the forest. He looked over to the southeast direction.

"Looks like two people are fighting, wonder why they are." The man said while began heading in the opposite direction of the fight. Matt charges through the bushes and runs into the man.

"Ow, sorry about that." Matt picking himself up and offering to help the man up. The man takes Matt's hand and Matt helps him up.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked the man.

"I'm just exploring a bit, the name is Leon." He said to Matt.

"My name is Matt." Matt replied.

"Well met Matt, I should ask the same question. Why are you here?" Leon asked.

"I'm here looking for a man who stole our money. Want to help? Matt asked Leon.

"Why should I?" Leon asked.

Because I could kill you on the spot. Matt replied

Point taken, lets go. Leon says

The thief fired an arrow at Serion, which he jumps out of the way. He swings his blade at the thief, destroying some of the ground. The thief uses his bow to block the incoming attack, and kicks Serion away. When Serion is about prepare another strike, the thief has an arrow pointed at close range. A claw smashes into the ground between Serion and the thief. Matt and Leon arrive, Leon pulls the claw back by using the chain that's connected to it.

"Serion, are you alright?" Matt asks from a distance.

"I'm fine, I found our little thief though." Serion replies. The thief stares at Matt, Matt notices.

"So he is the thief." The thief rushes at Matt. Matt prepares for the thief's attack. the thief stopped in front of Matt.

"I think you mean arch rival. My name is Makuson." Makuson says.

"Wait...What? You stole the money, attacked Serion, and you want me to be your archrival even though we just met?" Matt asks.

"No, Sort of, and Yes. I never stole the money, I just hid under a bunch of dirt back at the village. He attacked me first, rather then try to talk it out. Yes, you're my archrival." Makuson explained.

"Serion...Did you try looking around the village for the money first?" Matt asks after hearing what Makuson said.

"...Not really, all I really knew was that I had unbearable urge that I wanted to kick his ass, which is a first." Serion says.

"Now all that has been sorted out, I'll be living in your village now. This man will also." Makuson says, grabbing Leon by the arm.

"Why am I coming also?" Leon asks in surprise.

"Because." Makuson replies, which results in Leon facepalming.

"Might as well, I have no place to stay anyway." Leon sighs. Makuson takes a small red potion, and drinks it down. The wound on Makuson's arm heals, Makuson then throws a potion towards Serion, which he catches. Serion drinks down the potion, healing his side.

"It is nice to know that you didn't steal the money, but we considered you the enemy five minutes ago. What makes you think we are just going to let you just come into our village just like that?" Serion says while walking up to Makuson.

"Because we can be friends." Makuson says.

"Atleast he's an optimist." Matt mummbles to himself.

"I say we should let them come!" Geoff shouts while rushing up to the group.

"Geoff, please tell me you aren't serious. I don't mind this Leon to come, but I know for a fact, Makuson will annoy the living shit out of me" Serion says while face palming.

"I am serious, Master Serion! Now come my new friends, I shall prepare new houses right away!" He says, grabbing Makuson and Leon and rushing off towards the village.

"Well this is an interesting night." Matt says, standing behind Serion.

"Tell me about it. Come on, lets head back also." Serion says while his blade disappears into his 'Pocket'. The two return to the village, noticing there is a new house.

"My god, Geoff is fast." Matt says, staring at the house in amazement.

"He'll finish the other house in a hour or so. Tommorrow, we'll go deeper than we usually go into caves." Serion says, watching Geoff work on the next.

"Sounds like fun, I'll join in." Makuson says, appearing from behind.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Serion says bluntly.

-Characters-

Matt Class: Lord Weapon: Iron Lance Personality: Calm in most situations, has an optimistic attitude. Brings out the best in people.

Makuson Class: Archer Weapon: Gold Bow Personality: Cheerful. Can either make friends easily, or make enemies easily.

Serion Class: Mage Knight Weapon: Silver Blade and Water Bolt Personality: Very loyal to his friends, easily annoyed by others' stupidity.

Blade Class: Assassin Weapon: Silver Bow and Gold Boomerang Personality: Perverted, has a short temper.

Leon Class: Mercenary Weapon: Iron Claymore, Silver Clawshot, and Gold Crossbow Personality: He's careful when it comes to anything and shy when around girls.

Geoff Class: Guide Weapon: Silver Staff Personality: Very friendly and forgives people easily. 


	4. Goblin Movement

(Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or anything used in Terraria.)

Early in the morning after the incident that happened the night before, the group consisting of: Matt, Serion, and Makuson. Stood outside of the cave, getting their pickaxes ready before entering. The three walked in to the cave and head about one hundred underground. They gathered lots of iron and bronze. While getting decent amounts of silver and a little bit of gold ore. As they progressed deeper in to the cave, the group got stopped by a cliff in front of them.

"Well this will be a problem." Matt says, looking down into the cliff. Makuson looks over Matt's shoulder, staring in to the pit also.

"How about we use the dirt and stone blocks that are sitting inside our 'Pockets'?" Makuson asks. The group gets out the chunks of dirt and stone they mined to build a small bridge to cross the cliff.

"Well...I have two things to say about that... That was easier than it looked and also how did it make perfect cubes with the dirt and stone?...Actually the question is, why is the dirt and stone defying the laws of physics?" Matt asked, while looking crossing the bridge.

"Laws of physics?" Serion asked while crossing the bridge also.

"Oh right, this is another world." Matt said after crossing the bridge. The group walk into a very large room filled with lots of orc-like beings. Each one hides behind a rock and peeks over. They noticed one of the people standing in the center, shouting to the others.

"Soon, we shall raid the country, destroying everything in our path until we reach the city where the royalty is!" The orc like man shouted. The crowd only cheered in response.

"Amazing we got here the moment he said something like that." Matt whispered to the others.

"It is called plot, the author needs it in order to get this story going." Serion replies.

"Author? Story?" Matt and Makuson said in confusion.

"Never mind, we should get out of here before anyone notices." Serion said while heading back the way we came.

"Agreed." Matt says.

"Good idea." Makuson says. The group rushes out back in to the tunnel and reaches the bridge. The group reaches the other side, while Makuson stops.

"We need to remove the bridge in case those guys saw us, and I have an idea." Makuson says, Matt and Serion look at each other before Makuson reveals his 'Master Plan'. Makuson takes out a few sticks of dynamite and lays across the bridge.  
Serion watches before asking.

"What are you doing, Makuson." Serion said while walking towards the stick of Dynamite On closer inspection, Serion notices it is dynamite.

"Makuson! What the hell!" Serion shouted.

"My master plan." Makuson says lighting a stick of dynamite.

"You idiot!" Serion shouted while running across the bridge. Makuson follows close behind, when the two cross the bridge the dynamite goes off, blowing up the bridge. The people back in the large section of the cave hear the explosion and send a few orc-like soldiers to go check it out. The group almost reach the exit when they hear fast running. Two orcs zoom by the group using green boots.

"Well shit, they're using Hermes Boots." Serion says getting out his blade.

"Maybe they'll be fun to fight." Makuson says getting out his golden bow.

"We won't be leaving without a fight." Matt says getting out his iron lance.

"In the name of the Goblin King, we shall strike you down!" The goblins take out their silver war axes. The first one comes at Makuson, he easily launches an arrow in to the goblin's neck. The other goblin charges at Matt and swings his axe. Matt easily dodges and impales the goblin through the heart. The goblins fall on to the ground.

"Well that was anti-climatic, and I couldn't even get a kill." Serion says while his blade goes back in to his 'Pocket'. The group heads back to the village, making sure the goblins weren't following.

"Should we warn everybody?" Matt asks while they walk back into the small village.

"They probably won't believe since we can't prove that a bunch of goblins are coming. Doesn't mean we can't try though." Serion says. At that moment the three hear a gunshot in a nearby house. The three run to the house, Serion kicks the door open. Matt and Makuson charge in with their weapons ready. They saw a black man who looks likes he is in his late twenties or early thirties, shooting at a wall with a flintlock. Geoff runs from behind.

"Wait! He is living with us!" Geoff runs up to the three.

"This is James. James, this is Matt, Serion, and Makuson."

"Well met." James says walking up to them.

"Well...sorry for the intrusion." Serion says, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. Just come by if you want to buy a gun, or gun parts." James says shaking hands with each of the three. Matt walks over to a case that contained two flintlocks.

"Ah, I see you noticed the dual flintlocks. It is a great tool when dealing with hordes of enemies." James says while walking over.

"Shouldn't it only fire one bullet each?" Matt asked.

"Maybe in your world, but here it can fire as many bullets that are put in to it. So are you interested?" James says.

"Very, but right now I don't have the money to buy it." Matt says.

"Just come back when you have the money." James says. The three then exit the building.

"Matt, go gather Leon and Blade, we'll need all the help we can get." Serion tells Matt.

"Right." Matt says, before rushing off to find Leon and Blade.

"I just noticed something Serion." Makuson says to Serion.

"What would that be?" Serion asks.

"Why didn't we just take the Hermes Shoes from those goblins?" Makuson asks.

"..." Serion just stands there. Matt is talking to Leon and Blade.

"So what should do?" Blade asks.

"We are going to try to tell the royalty about the goblins, where ever they are." Matt shrugs. At that moment the three hear Serion shout.

"!" Serion's shout echoes through the town.

"Quit your cursing, boy. You're still only Seventeen!" Oliver shouts from his shop. At the sun sets, Matt, Serion, Makuson, Leon, and Blade are just outside the village preparing to leave.

"Are you sure you guys will be all right?" Matt asks Geoff.

"Of course! Just because I'm a friendly guy doesn't mean I can't kick ass!" Geoff says with a smile on his face.

"And I thought the nurse creeped me out." Makuson whispers to Leon.

"I know right..." Leon whispers back.

"If you guys are ready, lets head out!" Serion shouts. The group leave the village and head north, the opposite direction of the mountains. The group heads through the night and most of the day without rest. Early afternoon of the next day, the group are crossing through the desert.

"Goodness how far is the city?" Matt asks while catching his breath, while Serion seems unfazed.

"By hermes shoes, its a one day run." Serion says while continuing toward the city.

"And by walking?" Matt says after catching his breath.

"Three days." Serion replies immediately. Matt tilts his head toward the ground after hearing that.

"Don't worry, it is not as bad as it seems. All we have to do is cross through the desert, and we won't have to worry about sleeping in the sand." Leon says while getting farther ahead of Matt. About another few hours later, the group leaves the desert and decides to pitch their tents just before the sun sets. Blade and Leon go hunting for food, while Matt goes to gather wood to make a fire. Makuson goes through the trees to find fruit. Serion sits on a rock polishing his new golden version of his old blade. Matt chops down a tree with his silver axe. While Matt does this, Leon fires a bolt from his crossbow, killing a deer that is near them. Blade carries the deer by placing it around his shoulders. Leon puts his crossbow back into his 'Pocket'. The two head back to camp, noticing Matt has already started a fire with the wood. Makuson jumps down from a nearby tree carrying a variety of fruit.

"Want some deer meat when it is done?" Leon asked Makuson.

"No thanks, I'm vegetarian." Makuson says before eating an apple.

"Really?" Blade asks.

"No, I'm an alien." Makuson replies sarcastically. While they talk, Matt walks up to Serion to discuss on they are going to enter the castle.

"Once we reach the city, how are we going to get in to the castle?" Matt asks, eating an apple he secretly stole from Makuson.

"We can try entering through the front and risk that we'll be apprehended quickly or we can go through the sewers." Serion says, writing down ideas on how to get in to the castle, and how to make an escape route if necessary.

"The sewers...Have original." Matt thought to himself.

"I say we should pick the latter. But how do we make an escape if things get troublesome?" Matt says.

"I agree and I'm working on an escape route." Serion says.

"You seem to know the interior of the castle pretty damn well." Matt notices.

"That is because I used to be a recruit for the castle. The armor and the fact I can use magic didn't give it away?" Serion says.

"Remember, I'm new here." Matt replies an instant.

"Touche." Serion says.

"By tomorrow, we should reach the city where the royalty resides." Serion says, continuing writing ideas down in a journal.


	5. Royalty

(Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or anything used in Terraria.)

The group got to the city of Terra in the middle of the late afternoon of the next day. The city of Terra is a massive city that can support up to twenty-five thousand people, with a total population of twenty-one thousand. The royalty live in the center of the city.

"Getting close to the sewer that leads into the castle will not be easy as one, two, three." Serion says, while going through his notes.

"There will be hidden guards nearby the sewer to keep people from entering. Here is what we'll do. If we have some one following us, Blade will have our little stalker friend follow him instead, so we can get closer to the sewer. We'll stay a moderate distance away from the sewer, so we won't be seen by the guards, we'll then locate each of the guards and incapacitate each one. I'll explain the rest once we get into the sewers." Serion explains while they go further to the eastern part of the city from the south. As the group gets closer to the sewers, A few guards begin to follow the group cautiously. Serion looks over to the Blade, Blade simply nods and heads in the opposite direction and causes a commotion to gather the guards attention. The group is about one hundred feet from the sewers. Leon takes out a telescope to see how many guards are around the sewer.

"There are two guards just above the sewer and three guards in the front of the sewer." Leon says placing the telescope back in to his 'Pocket'.

"Well then here is what we do..." Serion says. Few minutes later, Makuson and Leon appear from the shadows above the sewers where the two guards are, and immediately knock them out with their respective weapon. Matt and Serion run toward the other guards and knock each one out without harming them. Leon fires his grapple to the ground near Matt and Serion. Makuson and Leon climb down the chain, and the group heads into the sewers.

"It smells like crap in here." Leon says covering his nose.

"I've smelled worse. Could be worse though, there could be bodies in the sewer also. Which would make the smell a lot worse." Matt says, walking while looking straight ahead.

"Point taken." Leon says, while still covering his nose.

"I can tell we're almost there. Am I wrong, Serion?" Makuson says, while looking towards Serion.

"You're right. The entrance in to the castle is going to be through the kitchen where they dispose of some of the stuff." Serion says while looking up for the entrance.

"...There." Serion says, pointing up. Leon threw his grapple through the hole in the ceiling of the sewer.

"I'll go first." Matt says, walking up to the chain and climbing up. Matt peeks through the opening and climbs out. Matt hears someone unlocking the door. One of the chefs come in to the kitchen, the chef looks around thinking he heard someone inside. Matt is on the ceiling, holding on to a brace that is on the ceiling. Matt jumps down on to the chef, knocking the chef out. The rest of group climb out and notice Matt standing on the man.

"I don't think standing on him is necessary." Serion says while walking towards the door.

"Oh. Right." Matt says, getting off the man while chuckling a bit. The group cautiously walks down a few hallways.

"There are only a few guards here and there, I don't like the looks of this." Leon says, walking down the hallway.

"That will just make finding this king easier." Makuson says walking down the hallway in front of Leon.

"The throne room should be down this hallway." Serion says, heading towards a large door.

"Barging in to a throne room without any permission, this should get interesting." Matt says, holding on to his 'Pocket".

"Most likely a fight will break out. This will be interesting, Matt. I'm not dying without fighting you though, Matt." Makuson grins.

"This is the only way of getting an audience with the king, so subtlety is out of the option. Are you guys ready? There is no turning back." Serion says, stopping in front of the door.

"Anytime." Matt says.

"Lets do this." Makuson says.

"Sooner the better." Leon sighs. Serion opens the door to the throne room, to show a young woman sitting on the throne with several guards.

"Shouldn't there be a king, Serion?" Makuson whispers to Serion.

"Yes, there should be. I must have overlooked something, because that is his daughter." Serion says.

"Or maybe you are just bad at gathering at information." Makuson says, chuckling.

"Shut up, Makuson." Serion says, with an annoyed tone.

"Who are you?" The woman asks.

"I am Serion, the others are Matt, Makuson, and Leon. There is another among us, but he is...a little busy at the moment." Serion says, looking somewhere after talking about Blade.

"What business do you have with me?" The woman asks another question.

"At least she hasn't had us arrested on the spot." Matt whispers to Makuson.

"To be honest, Princess Lucia, we don't have business with you. We came here to see your father." Serion replies.

"Am I not suitable enough to hear your business?" Lucia says.

"Point taken. We believe that the goblins are planning to attack the country." Serion replies.

"What proof do you have to support this massive accusation?" Lucia says.

"Only eye-witness accounts, your highness. You can choose to believe us, or watch the country be destroyed because your father is ignorant about it." Serion says. A knight takes out his golden blade.

"How dare you insult his majesty like that!" The knight shouts at Serion. Serion stares at the knight, unfazed by the fact that the knight is ready to attack. The knight is about to attack Serion.

"That is enough, Ramses. Lower your weapon." Lucia orders the knight.

"Your highness..." The knight bows and returns to his position.

"I'll consider whether you are telling the truth. For now you should head towards the Corruption. If you want my father to notice your actions, go kill the Eater of Worlds. He will surely notice." Lucia says, getting out of her seat and walking over to a golden chest. Lucia takes out a golden key and walks over to the small group. She hands the key to Matt.

"Trusting us that easily...Are you entirely sure about that?" Matt asks.

"Even if you were lying, we know who are you and what you look like." Lucia replies.

"...Good point." Matt chuckles.

"Good bye, your highness." Serion says and the group exit the throne room. The group gets closer to the way they came in, only to be stopped by a man in black and purple armor.

"His highness warned us that a group of warmongers were coming into the castle, he ordered me not to let you leave." The man in armor says.

"This is bad. That is the Major, Venus. We don't stand a chance against him right now, we need to get into the way we came, if we want any hope of getting away." Serion says, gritting his teeth.

"Like I said earlier, we won't be leaving without a fight, and I was right." Makuson says, taking out his golden bow.

"We'll just have to kick his ass and go." Makuson says preparing an arrow. Makuson launches an arrow at Venus, which he easily catches with his hands. Leon comes from behind and swings down at the major with his claymore, which gets blocked by the armor on Venus' left arm. Venus lets go of the arrow and takes out a dark purple axe and swings it at Leon. Serion blocks the attack with his claymore.

"He is just using one hand and I can barely hold him back by using two hands." Serion thought to himself. Venus pushes Leon back and grabs his neck and tries to throw him at Serion. Instead Matt comes with a silver lance and lunges at the Major, which he responds by throwing Leon on to Matt instead. Makuson fires another arrow at Venus, which he dodges and the arrow hits Serion instead in the right shoulder.

"Oops...You alright?" Makuson says to Serion. Serion gets up, pulling out the arrow.

"Just fine." Serion replies. Venus then appears behind Makuson, knocking him out. Serion slashes at Venus, which gets blocked by Venus' armor. Venus smashes Serion in the top of the head with his fist, knocking Serion out. About a hour later, Matt wakes up inside a jail cell, along with Serion, Leon and Makuson.

"Ow..." Matt says, getting up. Serion is sitting down by the bars, while Makuson and Leon are trying to find a way out.

"How long have we been out?" Matt asks.

"Not sure, probably at least forty-five minutes." Serion replies. Footsteps are heard by the others, outside the jail cell.

"Oh boy..." Leon says. Matt tries to grab his 'Pocket'.

"It is no use, they confiscated the 'Pockets'." Serion says. Blade walks up to the jail cell.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" Blade says, holding the key to the cell.

"Stop wasting time and unlock the door, Blade." Serion says. Blade walks up to the jail cell, unlocks the cell, while chuckling. The small group walk out of the cell.

"We need to find our 'Pockets'." Makuson says.

"Don't worry I have them." Blade says taking out the 'Pockets'.

"Where did you find these, Blade?" Matt says while taking his 'Pocket'.

"Well...I decided to take a visit to the vault in the castle, while trying to find you guys." Blade says, carrying a small bag of gold.

"Come on, lets just go." Serion face palms. The group head back to the way they came, and jump in to the sewer. The group exit the sewer and rush out of the city. They get as far as they can before they reach the desert.

"Do you think they followed us?" Leon says, while panting.

"Probably not, lets rest here and begin rushing again in the morning." Matt pants. The group set up camp again, Makuson took the first watch, to make sure the soldiers didn't follow.


	6. Geoff vs Eye of Cthulhu

(Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or anything used in Terraria.)

About a day after the group of Matt, Serion, Makuson, Leon, and Blade headed for the town of Terra, the others back at the small village were going to have one hell of a time.

"Without those five around, our sales goes down, simply because few people pass by here. On top of that, it is very boring around here." Oliver says with his right arm on the counter.

"Be careful what you say, you might end up regretting that." Jame says, standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"How do you think the youngsters are doing?" Oliver asks James.

"They are probably doing fine." James says, while looking down one of aisles in Oliver's store. Matt and the others are then seen running away from vultures.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Oliver says, while restocking a shelf. Outside, Geoff says a dwarf and a woman heading towards the village. Seeing the those two coming, Geoff waves to the people coming.

"Is this the town where the man from the other world resides?" The woman asks Geoff.

"Yes, who are you?" Geoff asked in return.

"I am Xylia, a dryad or more commonly called: A nymph. This is my friend, Dolgen. He is a dwarf specializing in explosives." The dryad answering Geoff's question.

"Can I ask why you want to see Matt?" Geoff asked.

"His mana levels are beyond normal, he hasn't noticed yet, but he has the potential of becoming one of the strongest, maybe even stronger than the heroes of legend. It also very likely, since has no control over it, the mana can affect others around him, increasing their mana also." Xylia says.

"So the others are absorbing the mana he leaks out?" Geoff asks.

"Yes, they will be powerful allies against enemies when they have more control of their mana." Xylia continues. During the talk, Matt sneezes while crossing the desert.

"That's odd, It felt like somebody made a Bleach reference." Matt says, while looking towards the sky.

"That is not the only reason why we are here." Xylia says.

"What is the other reason?" Geoff asks.

"There is a dangerous being heading this way, called the Eye of Cthulhu. He is a dark being that comes from the destructive biome known as the Corruption. We have come seeking assistance of this Matt and the others that are here." Xylia explained.

"Funny thing about that, Matt and a few others went to Terra to tell the King that the goblins are preparing an invasion. The others and I should be good enough to take on the Eye of Cthulhu." Geoff says.

"It looks like we have no choice. Dolgen, prepare dynamite for the Eye of Cthulhu." Xylia says, looking towards the dwarf.

"Yes, Lady Xylia." The dwarf says while running around preparing dynamite.

"Now then, we will need all the help you can get for this foe." Xylia says to the guide.

"Don't worry, they will be of great help." Geoff says, being optimistic. Oliver helps Dolgen prepare explosives, while James upgrades his musket with illegal parts and filling it with ammo. Geoff and Claire gather potions and Claire's staff for healing. Xylia talks with the birds, asking them when the Eye of Cthulhu will attack.

By nightfall, the entrance of the town is covered in explosives. James stands on top of the tallest house, with a scope on the musket, while Geoff and Oliver are standing on the ground. Geoff is holding his silver staff while Oliver is carrying a golden mace. Xylia stands near Claire inside Claire's small clinic.

"Is this giant eye even coming?" Oliver says, losing his patience. Dolgen then walks toward the two with his golden war hammer.

"Aye, it will come, just trust in what Xylia says. If she says the Eye of Cthulhu is coming, it will come." Dolgen says, holding the war hammer in one hand and holding the switch to set off the explosives in his other hand. After minutes of waiting, there was an unnatural sense of quiet outside of the village.

"It is too quiet, not even the bugs or the animals are making sounds. There is something out there." James muttered to himself. Eventually an eyeball comes out of the forest.

"THAT's the Eye of Cthulhu?" Geoff asked, immediately after he says that, James takes out the eyeball with one bullet.

"That was easy." Oliver says. A giant eyeball then comes flying through the forest, heading towards Oliver. Oliver swings his mace at the eyeball, scratching it, before jumping out of the way.

"I'm getting WAY too old for this shit." Oliver says, getting back up on his feet. James keeps firing upon the giant eyeball, landing accurate shots. The eyeball changes direction and heads for James. Dolgen flies in front of the Eye of Cthulhu using Rocket Boots, and smashes the iris and causing the Eye to crash into the ground. Dolgen lands on to the ground, then walking towards the Eye.

"Is that it?" Dolgen says, the Eye then gets up quickly and smashes Dolgen through a house. Geoff appears from behind, smashing the Eye with staff and shoving the staff in to the Eye. Geoff pulls it out and jumps off of the Eye. Dolgen walks out of the house he was thrown in to, his left arm is bleeding when he got thrown in to the house. Dolgen motions Geoff and Oliver to go to the front of the village. Dolgen smashes lens of the Eye once more, ripping the part of the eye off. In place of the lens is a gaping maw. Dolgen then runs to the front of the village, with the Eye chasing him down. Once Dolgen reaches the front of the village, he takes out his switch. Once the Eye reaches the front, Dolgen sets off the explosives, causing a tremendous explosion, killing the Eye of Cthulhu. A bunch of glowing purple ore appears in the carcass of the Eye.

"What kind of ore is that?" James says, walking up to the Geoff, Dolgen, and Oliver.

"It is the rare demonite ore. It used to create shadow weapons such as the War Axe of Night, Light's Bane, Dark Lance, and the Breaker." Geoff explained. Xylia walks out off of the small clinic.

"Someone is doing some thing to agitate the beings inside the Corruption, causing them to become more violent." Xylia explains.

"Is it the goblins?" Oliver asks.

"I don't think so, I think it is a certain group with more power than the goblins." Xylia replies.

"From here on for the next years, we will definitely not be bored." James says, holding the musket.

"The demonite ore will be useful in the fights to come, lets use it to make armor and weapons." Dolgen says, carrying the demonite ore. Xylia then walks up to Geoff.

"Please provide Dolgen and I with separate homes, Geoff." Xylia asks Geoff.

"Wait, you two are going to stay here? Alrighty then." Geoff says, taking out a hammer and nails from his 'Pocket'. Geoff then rushes off and begins to build the houses.

"Lets hope that this Matt and his friends will be able to stop whatever is lurking inside the shadows." Xylia says. 


	7. Back to the Mine

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or anything used in Terraria.)**

The five come back to the village after the hardships they have gone through in the city of Terra. Xylia walks up to Matt, after he returns from the trip. Noticing that the dryad was coming, Matt put his silver lance into his 'Pocket' and walks up to the dryad to greet her.

"Um...Hello, may I ask who you are?" Matt asks the dryad, with some confusion in his voice.

"My name is Xylia, I am a dryad of the forest. Judging by the fact that you are unknowingly letting mana spill out of you, I am guessing you are Matt? " Xylia says with a straight expression.

"I am Matt, and what?" Matt says, completely confused about Xylia is saying.

"Your mana levels are abnormal, they are high enough that it starts spilling out of you. It might be that high because you are a human, not one of the Srrle. If you can manage to control your mana completely, your Release will be immensely powerful." Xylia explains to Matt.

"Release?" Matt says, still confused about the terms Xylia talks about.

"A release is the removal of the restriction inside the mind to be able to manipulate the mana inside one's body. High ranking soldiers are able to use the Release through hard training." Xylia says to Matt.

"So why do you need to tell me these things?" Matt asks the dryad.

"You seem to enjoy asking questions. The reason why I'm telling you this it seems you are challenging the goblins, but there is a darker menace out there. If you want to challenge both of them, you and your friends need to be able to use the Release." Xylia says.

"Oh, even in this world there are shitty people." Matt sighs, then looking up at the sky.

"So how do I learn to use Release?" Matt asks, looking at the dryad after looking at the sky.

"There are three ways to learn how to use Release. One: We train your mind to it's very limit for several weeks. Two: Being on the verge of death also triggers your mind to use Release, unlocking the mind. Or three: Your mind must be on the verge of a psychological breakdown. There is a difference in being able to use Release and being able to use Release adeptly. Even if you achieve Release, you must train to use Release effectively." Xylia tries to explain in detail.

"I think I should choose the first option..." Matt says, unnerved by the second and third options.

Makuson, holding a purplish-black lance, walks up to Matt and the dryad.

"Hey Matt, catch!" Makuson tosses the lance towards Matt. Matt then freaks out seeing Makuson toss a lance toward and barely catching the lance. Xylia stood there unfazed by the small predicament.

"Geoff and a dwarf made weapons from a bunch of demonite ore, isn't that great!" Makuson says with a cheerful tone.

"I'm not that happy since you almost killed me with the lance...thanks for bringing the lance though." Matt says, placing the lance into the 'Pocket.'

"Tomorrow bring your friends, if they want to learn release, to the outskirts of the village. We'll start the training then." Xylia says, then walking to her home that is near the front of the village.

"Leon, Blade, and I are going to go to the cave where we first saw the goblins to mine there, want to come?" Makuson asks.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." Matt says. Matt and Makuson head to the entrance of the village to meet up with Leon.

"Where is Blade?" Matt asks Leon.

"He is probably trying to hit on the dryad." Leon answers. Blade then walks out of the dryad's house, covering his swollen cheek with his hand.

"Let me guess, you tried to hit on her and then she slapped you." Leon says to Blade."

"...Yeah." Blade says, rubbing his cheek.

"Shall we head out?" Matt says. The group heads about a half of mile away from the village, they see the cave after about twenty minutes of walking. They head in to the cave, mining any of the silver, gold, and iron they come upon. As the group goes through the cave, Makuson sees an abandoned mine.

"Hey guys, this way!" Makuson says, running off towards the abandoned mine. Matt, Leon, and Blade chase after Makuson in to the abandoned mine, they see Makuson rummaging through a golden chest.

"Find anything in there, Makuson?" Blade asks, as he, Matt, and Leon walk up to Makuson.

"I found a shit load of Hermes boots." Makuson says, tossing the Hermes boots to the others.  
Each of them put on the Hermes boots.

"There are a few extra pairs of Hermes boots, I'll give some to Serion and the others." Makuson says, placing the Hermes Boots inside his 'Pocket.' Near by, Blade saw a grandfather clock and is trying to move it in to his 'Pocket' so he can sell it. Blade eventually gets the clock in to his 'Pocket.'

"Blade, what are you doing?" Leon asks him.

"Making money." Blade says, bluntly.

"I have an idea, follow me guys." Makuson says, heading further in to the cave. Matt puts the golden chest in to his 'Pocket' and follows Makuson. Makuson runs in to the room where the goblins once gathered. Matt, Leon, and Blade catch up to Makuson, they see Makuson on the ground below them. The others follow Makuson down, they inspect the large cavern searching for ores. Matt hears a small rumble and just shrugs, thinking it was just his imagination. The group heads in to the center to split the ores were gathering.

"That should do it for the split, lets head back." Matt says, placing the gold, silver, and iron ore in to the 'Pocket.' A larger rumble comes from behind the group. Matt looks in the direction of the rumble.

"Did you guys hear that?" Matt asks the others.

"I did." Makuson says, bringing out a demon bow and a quiver of flame arrows. Leon brings out a demon claymore, while Blade brings out a demon boomerang. Finally, Matt brings out his dark lance. Then the wall where the rumble comes from, gets smashed down by a troll.

"Well there is our friend." Makuson says, immediately firing two flaming arrows at the troll, hitting it's shoulders. It lets out a groan of pain and charges at the four. The group uses the speed of the Hermes boots to escape the smash of the troll's hammer. Blade throws his sharp boomerang at the troll, cutting it's arm.  
The troll swings his hammer three hundred sixty degrees, smashing Blade and the impact of the hammer sends Blade flying into a wall. The troll then starts running towards Blade, Matt then slashes the leg of the troll. The troll shouts and swings his left arm at Matt. Leon jumps behind the troll, slashing the troll's back before his left arm hits Matt. The troll shouts in pain, but still continues swinging his arm at Matt. Matt gets sent flying in to a wall, groaning in pain. Blade gets himself out of the wall and starts walking toward the troll with the boomerang in his hand. Makuson fires three more flaming arrows toward the troll, hitting the troll in the back.

"God, this thing is very tough." Matt says, getting out of the wall.

Matt runs up to the troll, the troll swings his hammer at Matt; Matt dodges the hammer with ease and stabs the troll's chest with his dark lance. Matt immediately removes his lance from the troll and gets away from the troll at fast speeds. Blade throws his boomerang at troll, cutting the troll from the right shoulder to the left of the troll's waist. The troll swings his hammer downwards at Leon; Leon tries to hold the impact of the hammer back with his claymore, but he slowly gets pushed towards the ground due to troll's tremendous strength. Makuson jumps on to the troll's back and fires two flaming arrows in to the back of the troll's neck, killing it. Makuson jumps off the troll, while Leon is able to get away from under the hammer. The troll's body collapses on to the ground.

"Is any one hurt?" Leon asks, putting his claymore back in to his 'Pocket.'

"Well...Blade and I got..thrown in to walls...other than that...we're fine." Matt says, breathing heavily and putting his lance back in to his 'Pocket.'

"Now, lets get out of here." Makuson says, beginning to make his way out of the cavern, the others follow Makuson out of the cavern. They eventually exit the cave, and make their way back to the village.

"A troll...Geez, why did the goblins leave something like that behind?" Leon says, while walking through the forest.

"Who knows, maybe they left it behind to make sure nobody goes in there." Matt says, throwing in that theory.

"That means we should go back?..." Makuson asks.

"Not now...we're all exhausted from the mining and our little fight with the troll." Matt says, while heading further in to the forest.

"First, a troll, and now we're going to have to kill a demonic being. I can't be paid enough to go through all this crap." Blade says, sighing at the thought of having to fight a goblin army and demonic beings.  
As the group enters back in to the village, Matt heads directly towards James' shop with a bag of cash. Once Matt enters through the doors, James greets the young man.

Hello, Matt! Are you here looking for something specific? James says, with a gleeful tone. Matt walks up to the counter and places the bag of cash on to the counter.

I was wondering if you have still have two flintlocks? Matt asked the gun dealer.

Sure do! James says. James walks in to another room that is behind the counter, about a minute later, James brings out a small case with two flintlocks in it. James then checks the bag of cash and takes out the amount that is needed for the purchase.

That should cover for the flintlocks. James says, placing the cash in to a case.

Thank you. Matt says, picking up the case with the flintlocks and leaving the shop. Matt enters back in to his home and places the case on to the table. Matt then opens the case and takes out the flintlocks.

Pistols were always more of my specialty rather than a lance. I'll just keep these in the 'Pocket' as a trump card if I can't win with simply my lance. Matt says, putting the flintlocks in to the 'Pocket.'

Tomorrow is the day that we begin to learn how to use Release. Things are beginning to get interesting, I can only hope it doesn't get too wild. Matt says walking towards the window.


	8. To the Corruption

(Disclaimer: I do not own Terraria or anything used in Terraria.)

About three hours after the break of dawn Serion, Leon, and Matt were standing on top of very slim poles, reading dictionaries.

"The dictionary part I can understand, reading to strengthen the mind. The standing on the poles, I don't understand." Matt says, looking down at the Dryad.

"Balancing on the pole helps balance the mana inside of you." Dryad replies.

"You made that up, didn't you?" Leon says, while reading the dictionary.

"Yes." Dryad says.

"Then why are we up here?" Matt asks. The dryad simply shrugs as an answer to Matt's question.

Not too far from where Matt and the others are, dynamite goes off. Shouting is then heard coming from the direction of the explosion.

"My leg!" Blade shouts in pain.

"That was an excellent explosion." Dolgen says with glee.

"Excellent!? My. Damn. Leg. Is nearly gone!" Blade shouts at Dolgen, while gripping his leg in agony.

"Don't be such a baby, it is just a scratch." Claire says, annoyed by Blade's shouting.

"Shut up, devil nurse!" Blade shouts at the nurse.

"I'm the only one here that can keep you from bleeding to death, I suggest you don't foul mouth me." Claire said, with an evil smirk.

"Please fix my leg?" Blade asks politely, but with pain in his voice.

"Much better." Claire says.

"Uh...Should we be worried?" Matt asks Xylia.

"They're probably fine over there, Claire probably has it covered." Xylia says.

"Shouldn't Makuson and Blade be training with us?" Matt asks, looking around.

"They're obtaining release the easy way, by having a near-death experience. They'll need time to recuperate." Xylia says, looking over at the explosion.

"Well...That explains the random explosion..." Matt says, returning his focus to reading the book.

Few days pass after the beginning of training to use Release, the group consisting of Matt, Serion, and Leon are at the front gate.

"It is time for us to destroy the Eater of Worlds. Tell Makuson and Blade where to go once they heal, if we don't come back before we kill it,  
Geoff." Serion asks Geoff.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them." Geoff replies, with a cheerful smile. The group then make their way south-west towards the nearest known corruption.  
Xylia walks up to Geoff.

"Think they can learn to use Release?" Geoff asks the dryad.

"They already have." Xylia says to Geoff.

"Weren't you the one that said that it takes most people years to train to just be able to use Release?" Geoff asks Xylia in confusion.

"Yes, and that was true. You must remember, I am a five-hundred year old nymph. I have my own ways to unlocking the mind at a faster pace. I used my Release while they slept to unlock their minds. You probably didn't know this, but my release has control over minds." Xylia explains to Geoff.

"So why go through the trouble of having them do all that?" Geoff asks.

"I wanted to test how far they would go for their resolve. I'm impressed by Makuson and Blade more than those three at the moment. They were willing to go through a near-death experience in order to achieve Release." Xylia says.

"How long can they use it?" Geoff asks.

"Matt can maintain a release for about 15 seconds. Serion can maintain a release for about 18 seconds. While Leon can maintain a release for 19 seconds. I'm impressed that you know releases had time limits, Geoff. Could you by any chance...Have a release of your own?" Xylia says. Geoff doesn't reply to her question.

Serion takes out a map as they head closer to the Corruption.

"There is a village near the Corruption we are heading for, we can take refuge there before heading in to the Corruption." Serion says.

"IF the word hasn't been spread that we are warmongers." Leon says.

"Shit, he has a point. What should we do if they think we're warmongers." Matt asks Serion.

"Most likely the others back home haven't heard anything yet. So it is doubtful that the people of the village we're heading for has heard any word either."  
Serion says.

"Yeah...You are probably right. They probably have no idea who we are." Matt says to Serion.

A day passes as the three make their way towards the corruption. They pass through forests and plains until they arrive to a hill. Once they reach the top of the hill, they see a town and begin to proceed towards it. As they pass through the town, nobody seems to notice them.

"Looks like they don't know yet." Matt whispers to Leon.

"It is them! It is the warmongers that the people of Terra warned us about! If we capture them, we will surely gain a reward!" Somebody on street shouts. Most people rush in to their homes, some coming back out with weapons.

"And guess who jinxed us. We can't afford to harm any of the villagers. We'll have to pull out to the forest." Serion says, not trying to get his weapon from his 'Pocket.' The three use their rocket boots to jump on to the roofs and made their way to the closest way to the forest. The group escape in to the woods, the townsfolk follow, but don't chase for very long. The three are hiding in the trees now, to make sure they weren't being followed by the townsfolk.

"It looks like they stopped following us." Matt says to the others.

"That could have gone better." Leon says, jumping down from the tree.

"We're going to make a plan." Serion says, coming down from the tree also. Serion walks around a while, trying to formulate a plan. Leon takes out a telescope, looking through it, towards the town.

"_We need to gain their trust some how_." Matt thinks to himself.

Meanwhile in a Hallowed region far from any inhabited area, there was a building made of darkish purple bricks. Inside this building, was a chamber with a round table made of a whitened stone called Hallow stone. The door that leads in to the chamber opens up, five different people enter in to the chamber, each one of them was cloaked. They each took a seat at the table.

"I'm glad all of you were able to come." A man wearing a noble-like shirt with gold trimmings says, walking in to the room.

"Under the protection of the king, and the goblins at our disposal, we will surely destroy this pathetic world and create a new one." The man says with much confidence.

"There are those who can use Release, even if it is only a short time. That s why I want you, Volvelm, to take some men and go evaluate their strength. Reports point them trying to head for the corruption near the Temple. I want to know if they will be useful." The man says.

Volvelm got out of his chair and removed his hood, revealing a man with dark green hair and brown iris.

"It will be a honor, my liege." Volvelm says, bowing, before leaving the room.

"Now then, my other Warlords, go gather more information about these pests." The man says. The Warlords getting out their seats, bowed, and began to head out of the room.

"Heh. These pests might actually be fun to toy with." The man says, before leaving the room.

Outside the town that is close by to the corruption, the group set up camp. To avoid being noticed by the townsfolk, they didn't start a campfire. Each of them took routine watches, starting with Matt. Little do they know, the enemy is already moving.


	9. Raid on the Village

(Disclaimer: I Do not own Terraria or anything used in Terraria.)

The Eater of Worlds Arc

The next morning the small group is deciding how to move next. They then agreed to abandon the town as a place to rest if things got too dangerous and ignore the town completely.

"Wait, I have an idea." Matt says, before the group begins to head out. "What if we waited for some 'disaster' to strike the town and we go help them out against whatever comes."

"Are you saying we should start a disaster and then stop it? That is a bit devious.." Serion replying to Matt's suggestion.

"I'm not saying we should START one, we should wait a while and see if anything attacks the village. We'll help them and show them we aren't warmongers." Matt says, clarifying what he said.

"That plan is full of holes, and this is why I make plans." Serion says.

"So...Do you have a good plan on how to get them to see we aren't warmongers?" Matt asks.

"...Shut up." Serion says, turning around.

"Shall we go along with my plan then?" Matt asks the two.

"I'm fine with your plan." Leon replies.

"We'll go with your plan for now, but all goes to hell, we forget about the town like we planned and head for the Corruption." Serion says.

Hours pass by, the group simply watch the town from afar so they won't be seen. Meanwhile, in the centermost building in the town. Inside, an old man sat on the opposite end of the entrance, with his back facing the door, this same old man appears to be meditating. A young woman with teal hair and black hair enters the building and walks toward the old man.

"Archmage, the villagers are worried that the warmongers will come back here and cause more trouble." The woman says, bowing infront of the old man.

"Did they cause trouble before?" The archmage asks the woman, with his back still towards the entrance.

"Well...No, but the palace has deemed they as warmongers." The woman tells the archmage.

"I doubt they are warmongers, as his majesty deems them to be. I don't see any evil intentions of them being here." The archmage says to the woman.

"But, Sir-" The woman says before being cut off by the Archmage.

"Are you questioning what I said?" The old man says, coldly, with his head slightly turned toward the woman.

"No, Sir. Forgive me." The woman says.

"We'll find out tonight if they'll help us." The archmage says.

"Sir?" The woman says, confused.

"A dangerous enemy is heading our way, we will see if the others will help. Leave me be, I must continue meditating." The archmage says, returning to meditating.

"Yes, sir." The woman gets up and heads out the door.

The woman runs into a buff man wearing a charcoal-black sleeveless shirt, brown pants, while carrying a large golden claymore on his back.

"Oh, sorry, Boots." The woman apologizes.

"I'll let it go, if you let me see your panties, Sara." Boots says, with a smirk. His question is quickly responded with a kick, sending him flying into the air.

"Burn in hell, Dirty Boots!" Sara shouts, in anger, when she kicks Boots up into the sky. Boots crashes into the ground near Sara, then he gets up, acting like nothing happened.

"You were never much of a melee fighter, but you were one hell of a magic user. Should have put some of your magic behind your kick." Boots says, brushing the dust off his clothes. After wiping the dust off his clothes, he speaks again. "Well that aside, I heard a bunch of warmongers come to town, I should gather their small bounty."

"The Archmage, Reitou, claims they aren't warmongers." Sara says to Boots.

"That old man? Warmongers or not, they're worth a good amount of coins." Boots says, before heading off.

"How dare you call the Archmage an 'old man'!" Sara shouts again at Boots, offended by his term for Reitou.

Night falls on the small town, the small group of Matt, Serion, and Leon camp pretty close to the town, hoping something would come to the town soon. Inside the town, a dark-robed man stands infront of a few buildings.

"Now where is the one with the large amounts of mana..." The dark-robed man mumbles to himself. Two goblin lieutenants come up behind the dark-robed man, and bow to him.

"Lord Volvelm. What would you have us do?" The goblin on Volvelm's left side asks.

"I hear that the one the large amount of mana has some friends with him, keep them away from my fight with him. I want to fight him, by myself." Volvelm says to the goblin lieutenants.

"It will be done, my lord." The goblin lieutenants leave while Volvelm heads out to find Matt.

"Once I find you, I will completely destroy you and I'll prove I am the strongest!" Volvelm says, vowing to kill Matt.

A few minutes pass by, then a random explosion appears in one side of the village.

"Bullshit! This quickly!?" Serion says, heading over to the spot of the explosion with Matt and Leon in close pursuit. The group reach the spot of the explosion, nobody is in sight. All of a sudden, a goblin charges behind Serion; Serion takes out his claymore from his 'Pocket' and blocks the incoming attack.

"Serion!" Matt says, taking out his lance and charging at the goblin. Just before Matt gets close to the goblin, another explosion appears in another side of town.

"Leave this to me! There is probably another goblin over there!" Serion shouts to them and two run off to the other explosion. Serion then takes a quick peek at the insignia on the goblin's sleeve. "A lieutenant, how lovely."

Matt and Leon reach the explosion, with a goblin standing in the direction of the fire caused by the explosion. The goblin takes out a darkened mace and charges at Leon.  
Leon takes out his claymore and defends from the incoming attack of the goblin. Another explosion appears in another part of town.

"Damnit! Just how crappy is the security around here!?" Matt says, looking at the next explosion.

"Leon, I have to let you handle this! I'm off to the next one!" Matt shouts, then heading off.

"Just what are you people after?" Leon asks the the goblin, but the goblin remains silent.

Matt reaches the next explosion, looks around for the next goblin. As Matt gets closer to the explosion, he hears a voice from behind. "You finally made your way here."

Matt suddenly turns around towards the person calling out.

"This is it? Just a kid with a weapon?" The dark-robed man says to Matt.

"And who are you?" Matt asks the robed man.

"You seem horribly weak. Tell me, how did you get such a large amount of mana?"

"...Only if you answer my question, first." Matt says to the robed man.

"Hmph, I don't give my name to weaklings. I'm leaving, you aren't worth the time." The man says, before walking away.

Matt runs toward the man and lunges his lance toward the man. The man blocks Matt's attack with a katana.

"Wrong move, kid." The man says. 


End file.
